


casestory 2015: artwork for "Take the stars from my eyes" by karennia_rune

by TaleWeaver



Category: Grimm (TV), Lost Girl
Genre: Community: casestory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleWeaver/pseuds/TaleWeaver





	casestory 2015: artwork for "Take the stars from my eyes" by karennia_rune

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Take the Stars from My Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183353) by [karrenia_rune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune). 



Wouldn't you know it? I actually get this done early, and the @##%! modem breaks!

Anyway, since my last two artworks for casestory were both crossovers with 'Grimm', and I had a great time with both, I thought I'd keep the habit. Wise choice! 'Take the stars from my eyes' is a really interesting fic - I'm looking forward to reading the complete story.

'Take the Stars from my eyes' by karennia_rune: read it [ here on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4183353)

Did a title page, and fanmix - which probably would have been longer, if I'd had a longer draft, but oh well. I originally had an idea about using all Irish artists (thus the two U2 songs), since this fic focuses on the Celtic myth/legend of Cu Chulainn.

 

I used a shot of a forest for the fanmix cover because forests seem to be a bit of a running theme in the story - and in both shows, come to think of it.

[ mediafire download for fanmix (cover and tracks) (one song NSFW) ](https://www.mediafire.com/?16d6hq9dx6hyasd)

 

 **Song tracklisting (no real spoilers here, for once)**  
Blood of Cuchuulainn - Jeff  & Mychael Danna (opening credits and scenes. It's from the Boondocks Saints movies; I tried it for the title, and found the music worked really well)  
  
Elevation - U2 (Rory's POV on how Maggie makes him feel)

Sick Individual - Halestorm NSFW (Maggie's theme.)

I still haven't found what I'm looking for - U2 (meant to be a 'montage' song, with Nick, Hank, Dyson and Kenzi all looking for answers they're having a lot of trouble finding! And yes, this is my sense of humour coming out again)

Moondance - Nightwish. (Rory's flight and the Grimm Fae Gang's pursuit. Something about this track always makes me think of running through the woods)

Take it Home (Riley's Siren Mix) - thenewno2 (end credits. Since Dyson and Kenzi's secondary mission during all this is just to get the heck home, I thought it fit. And I really like the song)


End file.
